republiccommandofandomcom-20200214-history
Mace Windu
Mace Windu was a Jedi Master of the Jedi High Council. He is the Master of the Jedi Order, after giving up the position of Grandmaster to Master Yoda. Biography 'Early Life' Mace Windu was born on the planet Haruun Kal, into the Ghosh Windu tribe/family. Jedi anthropologists, who were studying the fact that all the Korunnai could touch the Force, asked the Windu clan if they might take a child back to the Jedi Order to regain the Korunnai's connection to the Force. Since his parents had already died in the jungles, Windu was given to the Jedi when he was six standard months old. As a Jedi Initiate and Padawan learner, Windu trained under Jedi Master T'ra Saa at one point, although most of their training to an extent is unknown. 'Jedi Master and The Clone Wars' As a renowned Jedi Master, Mace Windu had passed the trials early and had ascended through the Jedi ranks, due to his exceptional Force and lightsaber skills. In addition to his diplomatic abilities and superior combat skills, he had an extensive knowledge in Jedi history and philosophy. 'The Final Battle and Death' Towards the end of the Clone Wars, Windu was told that Palpatine was the Sith that the Jedi were looking for by Anakin. He believed this claim to an extent and took three other Jedi with him to see the Chancellor. To his dismay, Anakin was right, and the Jedi dueled the Sith. However, he was quicker than they expected and he killed two of the four Jedi in his first two stabs. It took Sidious a few more tries to kill Kit Fisto, and he eventually went to Mace Windu, who was already a proven master swordsmen, one of the best in the Order. They dueled until Sidious had lost his lightsaber and Windu's blade was next to his face, threatening to end his life. However, Anakin had come after disobeying strict orders to not follow along, and supported the Sith Lord, slicing Windu's arm off so that he couldn't kill Sidious. With that, Sidious had used Force Lightning to kill Windu and sent him flying out of the large window. Inventing Form VII: Vaapad :"Vaapad is more than a fighting style. It is a state of mind, a path that leads through the penumbra of the dark side." :―Mace Windu Mace Windu wasn't just known for being a master swordsman and wise Jedi; he was also known for inventing a new variation of the seventh of seven forms of lightsaber combat. It was known as Vaapad, meaning the Way of the Vornskr or The Ferocity Form. The three practitioners were Windu himself, Sora Bulq, and Windu's former apprentice, Depa Billaba. Because this form cut very close to the teachings of Dark Side users, it wasn't practiced and was not popular among the Jedi either. Appearances *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' (Xbox loading screen image only) *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' (Mentioned only) *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' (Mentioned only) Category:Jedi Category:Redlinks